


Disturbing Sounds

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [73]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Disturbing Sounds

Returning to their beach cabin base, after a search for food, Illya was alarmed to hear some disturbing noises coming from the bedroom. The sound was Napoleon grunting and panting, and it was clear that he was engaged in some sort of intense physical activity. 

The room was separated from the main living area by a beaded curtain so, although Illya couldn’t see what Napoleon was doing, the sounds told him enough. The big question was, where had Napoleon found a woman in the fifteen minutes Illya had been out? He suddenly became annoyed that his partner thought so little of him as to bring a woman to the cabin without telling him.

The Russian had no real wish to catch his partner ‘sowing his wild oats’, but a sort of morbid curiosity propelled him onward. For one, thing he wanted to know who the woman was. Cautiously pulling aside the beads of the curtain, Illya peered in, and then breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“You are out of condition,” he stated, as Napoleon pulled himself up in another sit-up.

“Nonsense,” Solo gasped, coming to a stop. He would never admit it, but he knew Illya had a point.


End file.
